Broken and shattered
by fallen angel vamp 17
Summary: she only had herself to lean on. she was broken, betrayed and hurt. Max was bullied to the point of moving with her dad. Then she came back. And she was confident and unbreakable. But everyone can be shattered. summery still sucks but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey! Ok I love this story plot so I decided to write one! Yay! Oh and if you are a fan of my story forbidden, Im not giving up on it! I just have a tad bit of writers block! NO WORRIES! Hah so heres the basic summary of this story,**

**Max is the girl everyone hates. The nerd. The loser. The freak. But one day when a prank goes too far and she leaves, only to come back to her old school sexier and better than ever, what will happen?**

"Wow Max nice shirt, where did you get it from, the homeless shelter? Or the street?" Someone sneered at me.

Ah school, my own personal torture chamber. No I'm not the cool kid who gets praised for getting a C- on a paper, and I'm not the school slut, and unfortunately Im not even just another face in the crowd.

I'm a target.

Everyone falls under one of these categories: mean, cruel, rude or just plain old nasty. Except for Alison, that is. But anyway I'm considered a nerd, a freak, an outcast and everything in between.

I don't know why they hate me. First off it's not like I'm a menace, and I did something that pissed everyone in the school off.

Second, I'm not a nerd. I don't go around wearing suspenders and pocket protectors. No offense to anyone who does.

Maybe it's the way I look. I have HUGE glasses, braces, acne and curves in all the _wrong_ places. In other words Im chubby.

But honestly there are other kids like me so I don't know why I'm a target, I just am. I also have knotty brown hair that never is anything but frizzy, and I have very, very pale skin.

"Hey Max did you see the school newspaper today…?" Lisa said, with a wicked grin on her face.

I ran as fast as I could to the stand, bought a paper and flipped through it. Then I saw it.

It was a picture of me stuffing 7 packs of tasty cakes in my backpack, and in bold letters underneath it said:

"**There can't be anymore unhealthy snacks in the vending machines! We're going to get obese!" – Quoted from Lisa Redding **

! I ran up to Lisa and said, "You know I was taking them to the food drive for the homeless!"

"Oh, I didn't know you were homeless!" She said meanly.

"You are a heartless, cynical, evil person. I HATE YOU! GO DIE!" I screamed.

Yeah, that's what I wish had happened. Instead I looked at her and walked away in tears.

With my blurred vision I couldn't see where I was going and walked into something hard.

"Watch it fat ass!" Nick (Fang) Gomez said roughly.

"Im sorry!" I blubbered.

"Yeah, whatever save it for your tasty cakes." He sneered.

I just looked at him for a minute and said nothing. My mouth was moving trying to form words but nothing was coming out. He silently got up and walked away.

_-Time skip-_

I sat down for lunch and, being as self conscious as I am, I pushed my food into the middle of the empty table and waited for Alison.

She was my best friend and I knew that she would never do anything to hurt me-

Then I spotted her at Lisa's table. Snickering, wearing really heavy makeup and some trampy outfit. She was one of _them_. This whole time. Then Lisa stood up.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat, "We all know and hate Max Martinez right?" Everyone chanted "yes" or "yup".

"But we don't really know much about her. So who wants the dish on Maxie?" She snidely asked.

The she pulled out a withered, blue and purple book. I recognized it instantly.

It was my diary.

Yes I know having a diary is stupid, and that 8th grade is too old to write in a notebook, but when you have to deal with the things I do, you need to vent it somewhere.

But how did Lisa get her hands on-

_Alison!_

_-Flashback-_

_Alison was sleeping over my house that night and I just went into the bathroom to brush my teeth but, I couldn't find my toothpaste so I went to go ask Alison._

_Then I saw her put something in her bag._

"_Ali, what was that?" I asked._

"_Oh just my slippers, and stop being so high strung. Suspicious much…?" she said, sarcasm dripping from her monotone voice._

_-End Flashback-_

I sat thinking about how, for all of these years, she was just acting like she was my friend. Then Lisa's harsh voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Well here goes nothing, Maxie, "Dear diary, today I said hi to Fang and he actually said hi back! Maybe he likes me!"" Fang screamed "EW NEVER!" from the other side of the cafeteria.

Lisa smirked and went on, "Then after that I accidentally bumped into him and he said sorry! I seriously think he likes me!" Lisa said icily.

Everyone laughed and pointed and whispered at me. I was on the brink of tears, but then Ali stood up and read.

"Tonight Ali said she would give me a makeover and take me to the movies because she new Fang would be there. When I saw him she said to go talk to him and then he asked if he knew me. I told him my name and he said sorry and that he didn't know me or ever hear of me. I swear I saw Ali laughing but she's my best friend and she would never laugh at me, because she knows Im insecure."

Then Ali looked at me and laughed. "Best friend my ass _Maxie_." "Oh and we all know that you have a lot to be insecure about."

I stood up and quietly walked out of the cafeteria.

I didn't look back at them. All I thought was that I had to leave or I would shatter.

I was going to move to Arizona with my dad.

**(A.N. heh, heh, I should leave it here but I won't. Because Im nice.) **

_-Three years later-_

"Ok please take a seat. Turn off your cell phones, please. Thank you!" The chipper voice on the intercom said.

The plane took off towards Virginia. I honestly did NOT want to go back at all.

I wasn't worried about people making fun of me, because I have changed. A lot.

First of all my acne is completely gone, I got contacts to replace my oversized glasses, so you can actually see my brown eyes, and once I fixed my hair with a nice cut, product and really good lavender shampoo and conditioner it got blonder because I actually wore it down in the sun.

But the biggest and best change is that I lost all of my weight. Just some jogging, a better diet and some new friends helped me was all it took.

In fact you could even say I was skinny for my age. But that's beside the point. What I was worrying about was that I have to deal with all of the bastards at my old school.

My school in Arizona was amazing. I did tons of sports, including track, soccer, and mixed martial arts and kick boxing. I was popular and I had tons of friends and my personality totally flipped.

I was a strong, confident person and I wouldn't take shit from anyone. Except my parents, well my dad anyway.

He's the one making me move back with my mom and sister, Ella. He got a job transfer to Italy and I'm just to "young" to move out of the country and away from my mom.

Hence, me on a plane to Virginia.

This will be one fun week.

_-3 hours later-_

"Honey you've grown up so much! Oh you look drop dead gorgeous!" My mom gushed as she pulled me into a hug that only moms can deliver.

"MAX?" My sister squeaked. "You look stunning! Oh I missed you so much!" she hugged me too so I was squished between my mom and my sister.

How nice.

Then we went home, and I kind of unpacked and we ate.

My mom had baked chocolate chip cookies which I stole when she wasn't looking. Heh heh!

Then I went to sleep, and prayed that my first day won't be too horrible.

But considering it's me, I might fall down a ditch.

Who knows?

**YAYYYY IM FINISHEDD! With the first chapter… hehehe! If you don't like it don't read it and please, please, please, PLEAAASSSEEEEEE REVIEWW I NEED TO KNOW HOW I DID!**


	2. meet and greet

**A.N. Oh my gosh! All of the reviews made me so happy! You guys are the best! Thank you so much! Ok so heres my new chapter and by the way Max and everyone else are 17!**

**Disclaimer: JP owns Maximum ride! Not me **

I woke up earlier than usual, just because I wanted to look extra special today.

I mean I was meeting my former bullies for the first time in three years. I rolled out of my warm bed, only to shudder in the cold morning air. Then I stepped into the hot shower, did my stuff, and blow dried my blonde hair.

Then I curled my hair into soft waves with my curling iron and did my make-up, but nothing to fancy, just some mascara, gold eye shadow and clear lip gloss.

After that I pulled on my light blue jeggings, a white camisole, and a dark brown off the shoulder sweater.

Lastly I pulled my hair back in a cream colored headband.

For a former dweeb I'd say I look pretty good. I ran downstairs only to be greeted by my mom and sister.

"Hey Max! You look great today!" My sister said cheerfully.

"Thanks Ella." I said, but I stuffed my mouth with pancakes so it sounded like "Fanks ewa."

"Ew Max! You might have physically changed but you still eat like an animal." Ella replied.

My mom chuckled. I could tell she was happy I moved back with her. And truthfully so was I.

But sadly it was already 7:20 and school started at 8:00.

I couldn't stall any longer, I just had to go and face my fears.

I slipped on my knee high brown boots and walked outside only to be engulfed by a rush of cold.

Then I hopped into my 2008 navy blue Nissan and sped off to school. Oh well I guess I'll have to deal with _them_ sometime.

_-15 minutes of traffic and much grumbling from Max later-_

I swiftly got out of my car and everyone was whispering about the new girl. I didn't care about the anonymous students right now.

I just wanted to rub it in their (Fang, Lisa, Alison) faces that I was back and I wouldn't take their shit this time around.

I walked in the doors and opened the office with a _swooshing_ noise.

"Hello!" said the person at the front desk.

"Hi I'm Maximum Ride. I used to go here as Maximum Martinez but I take my father's last name now." I said swiftly.

"Max? Oh my have you grown! Well welcome back, heres your schedule, map and papers for sports and dances and such. Well it was nice to see you and have a good first day!" She said pushing a stack of papers at me.

She was way too happy for 7:50 in the morning.

I was walking around a corner when I saw fiery red hair, and a boy dressed in all black. It had to be Fang and Lisa.

And worst of all, they were making out. On my locker.

Holy mother of God they're trying to swallow each other. It was like a horror movie or something.

I strutted up to them and said "Could you please get a room?"

Lisa turned towards me and her mucky green eyes were blazing with fury.

"_Excuse me?"_

(Fang's POV)

"You're excused." The new girl said with attitude.

Then Lisa pushed her and the girls golden brown eyes burned with anger.

The girl was actually really, really pretty. She had soft, blonde wavy hair and she was naturally beautiful (aka she didn't need to cake her face with make-up to look pretty).

She was also skinny, and she looked about 5'7. And she had an attitude. Maybe I'll ask her out.

"Listen, I honestly don't feel like breaking your nose today and I just want to get to my locker so if you would kindly leave and try to swallow each other somewhere else, it would be greatly appreciated."

Wow this girl was amazing!

Then I realized that Lisa and I were making out on her locker.

Lisa blushed and I did nothing, as usual.

(Max's POV)

Well that went well. And the best part was that neither of them realized who I was.

I opened the door to my homeroom and was greeted by curious eyes.

"Hello!" The teacher, Mr. Lander, said.

I mumbled a quiet hi in response. "Ok so tell us your name and something about you, and then go sit over by Monique." He said.

"It's Nudge!" A pretty girl said from the back. She had coffee colored skin and long curly black hair.

"Yes, well, I guess I can call you Nudge…" The teacher said lazily, like this conversation wasn't new.

"Um, my name is Max Ride and I used to live in Arizona." I said confidently.

Then I fluidly walked over to Monique, or Nudge, and sat down.

"OMG WE ARE GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS! You're really pretty! I love your head band it really makes your hair and eyes just POP! Speaking of pop I had a pop tart for breakfast what did you have? Waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon, cereal, a muffin, toast, fruit, a breakfast sandwich, a-"

"Nudge shut up!" A very pale boy said from the table in front of us.

"Humph." Nudge said.

"Hi I'm Iggy. And if she stars rambling at 100 miles per hour, just tell me." Iggy said with a smile.

I laughed at his comment and was about to introduce myself when the bell rang.

I went off to first period and I was early. The teacher told me to sit at one of the middle desks.

I waited for everyone else to come in and they were all looking at me and whispering. I knew almost everyone of them.

They all taunted me, teased me and laughed at me.

Well its sucks for them, because if they do it again my foot will be up their ass like that *insert mental snap*.

No one was sitting next to me so far, but then Fang walked in, fashionably late of course, and sat down right next to me.

"Hey babe, want to go out with me this frida-"he started.

"I will let you save your breath and stop you right there. I will go out with you," He looked hopeful," when hell freezes over." Now he looked dumb-founded.

"But you don't even know me. How could you reject me yet?" He blurted beside himself, obviously not used to the word _no_.

"Oh Fang, the thing is I do know you, almost too well." I said knowingly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Do you know _who I am_?" I said looking into his eyes.

Then, almost as if planned, the teacher said, "I understand your name is Maximum, but you prefer Max?"

"Yes, thank you." I chirped.

Then comprehension flooded Fangs face.

"Like Max as in _Maximum Martinez_?" He practically screamed.

"That's me." I said smugly.

"Oh my god Max I am so sorry for what I did, it was so stupid of me to even-"I cut him off,

"Yeah, Fang, it was really stupid to ridicule me, hurt me and make every day a living hell_, _and to top it all off, you drove me out of my house and school. You are an arrogant, horrible jerk and I will always hold it against you." I said, completely livid.

"But I have changed, and clearly so have you. I mean you like really hot now!" He said trying to make up for everything.

Well he could go die in a hole, for all I care.

I didn't say a word to him for the rest of the period except for "Shut the hell up," when he had tried to talk to me several times.

Finally the bell rang and I gave an exasperated sigh as I stormed out of the class room.

And, of course, being me I bumped right into Alison and we both fell.

She muttered sorry and when she put her hand out to help me up, she was smart enough to recognize me.

"Max?" She said.

And that my friends, was the beginning of a horrific war.


	3. nice and breezy day kind of

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in like months! I hope this LONG chapter makes up for it though!**

**And I am soo happy with all of the reviews I got! I don't deserve them! But they're still nice…. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Maximum Ride… frowny face.  
ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Previously: __She muttered sorry and when she put her hand out to help me up, she was smart enough to recognize me. "Max?" She said. And that my friends, was the beginning of a horrific war._

"What do you freaking want?" I asked harshly.

"UM excuse me, but you can't talk to me like that." She icily whispered.

"Really? Because I think I just did bitch." I stood up, and she took in my skinny body, long legs and pretty (or at least I think so) face.

"Just because you're not atrociously fat anymore, doesn't make you better than me." She said.

"Actually, _Ali_, I think I always was. While you were always a lying, pushy, bitch I had this thing called a heart and feelings. Ever hear of them?" I snidely said.

By now a crowd had formed around us.

"Listen I honestly don't have the time to deal with skanks like you, so just go get a nose job or whatever it is that you do in your free time and leave me the hell alone." I bravely declared.

Then she slapped me, no she _bitch_ slapped me. Across the face.

In the background I heard "Fight, fight, fight!" from the excited crowd.

So I simply used my kick boxing skills and whacked her right in the chest.

Her breath left in a _whooshing_ noise. Since she was down I used this as an excuse to leave.

As I tried to make my way through the crowd I got pats on the back and I heard "Good job, she is such a bitch." And "She had it coming to her."

Finally I was actually praised from my classmates instead of ridiculed, and it was all going fine until Fang showed up.

"Max, we need to talk. I was such a prick-"He started.

"I couldn't agree more, now if you'll let me get to class that would be awesome." I really liked interrupting him.

"No Max, you need to know that I was only like that because I liked you, but I didn't want to be made fun of," I opened my mouth but he started again,

"Let me finish, please. Anyway I was wrong to me mean only because I wanted to fit in. I have never regretted anything more than making you leave. I was so stupid and I want to make it up to you so please let me take you to dinner on Friday." He asked hopefully.

I was about to scoff at him when a little voice said "give him a shot!"

"Ok, fine you're on. But if this is some sort of joke, or you're only trying to get in my pants I will make sure you can never have kids. Understand?"

He nodded and look happy. Then he gave me his number and said he would see me at lunch.

Is it just me, or do I need therapy for agreeing to this?

_Time skip_

I walked into the cafeteria with my tray full of salad and a bottle of water. I looked around and I just couldn't seem to find a table, so I sat at an empty one.

Well, I guess it's just like old times. Until I heard "Hey Max!"

Then, Nudge and Iggy sat down next to me.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just eating food! OMG maybe they should have like an international food day here! That would be killer! I would eat the Italian food! Yum I love pasta! And I love squirrels! And DOGGIES! Their little puppy eyes are just adorable! And I also love Johnny Depp he is so hot-"

"Nudge, please I want to be able to hear when Im 30!" I said stopping her rambling.

She just looked at me sheepishly and ate her food. Then a piercing scream sliced through the cafeteria.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT TO BREAKUP?" Lissa screeched. Jesus she was almost worse than Nudge.

I saw Fang say something to her quietly and she just raged on and on about how he would never find anyone better than her. Yeah, right Lissa, keep dreaming.

Then while everyone was watching her little tantrum Fang slyly sat at my table and said hi to all of us.

"Well, as you can see I broke up with Lissa and I think she's taking it kind of hard." He said trying to hide a grin.

We looked over at Lissa and her over done makeup was running down her face, and she was jumping up and down like a three year old.

Oh Lissa.

We all laughed and Fang actually looked happy. Maybe he's not so bad. Or maybe he is either one.

Nudge and Iggy were talking so that left me and Fang.

"So Max about Friday, do you want Italian, Chinese, or do you just want to go to a diner?" He inquired.

"You're serious about this? Really? Well then I guess you can decide." I said unsurely.

"Ok I have the perfect place!" He blurted.

Wow he really planned this out.

Fangs POV

I was so happy Max said yes, and that I broke up with Lissa!

It's like a giant weight got lifted off of me. But I would never show how happy I was on the outside.

I hope I make I good impression on Max this time around.

**Ok that's it! Hope you liked it! It was kind of a comforting chapter, eh? REVIEW!**


	4. Fangs from the 1960's?

**Well hey…why yes I haven't updated in months…and yes it is 11:03 at night. But my readers deserve to know what is going to happen next! I'm sorry it took me this long to update…it's a funny story really. I was lying in bed, moments ago, when I just spontaneously thought…I NEED TO UPDATE. So there you have it! Well on with the overly neglected story…and I'm going to aim for five pages.**

**Disclaimer: I own…absolutely nothing. As usual.**

**(Max's POV)**

Well it was Thursday afternoon, and I had a date with Fang tomorrow.

A couple of years ago I would've been jumping for joy, but now I'm not so sure.

Sure he was still cute and all, but he was a prick. I guess he seems like he changed but i don't know what to think.

Back to reality…I was sitting in my kitchen with Nudge, while she was talking about getting a spider monkey for Christmas, or wait, never mind she's now talking about jello flavors. I wonder about her sometimes… and I wonder if she can keep a straight conversation for more than five seconds.

"I _can_ keep a straight conversation for more than five seconds, thank you very much." She said forcefully.

"Oops, sorry did I say that out loud?" I asked meekly.

"Yeah. Stop talking to yourself. It's freaking me out. A _lot_." she stared at me for a long moment with her deep brown eyes, and then much like a volcano, words erupted out of her mouth. Again…

This time it was about different soap brands- oh now it was about the Glee movie coming out. Oh Nudge.

Finally, or I mean _sadly,_ Nudge had to go home at 9:00.

I loved her, she was a great kid, and she was probably one of my closest friends…but with the way she talks, I think I'm going to have to buy some ductape.

"Oh get hot pink, or cheetah print!" Ella exclaimed.

What was it with me today? My family is going to send me to the crazy home if I don't shut up.

"Ella, dear, I love you but you can't randomly outburst like that, people will think your nuts." I made a little circling motion near the side of my head and started whistling.

"B-but you just said…" she stuttered.

"No, no, shh. It's going to be ok." I said reassuringly, while backing up to my room.

Heh- that's right…turn it around on Ella. It's the best way to do things.

I left her in the kitchen, mumbling to herself, and went to my room.

My room was really cool, if I do say so myself. I had dark hardwood floors, and my walls were divided by a white stripe thing and the upper half was light pink, and the bottom half was leopard print wallpaper.

My bed spread was a dark red pink color…I think it's called rambunctious raspberry. Now that I think about it…there's a double meaning…and it's a bed spread…

Anyway, I had a window seat and a huge wall unit across one wall, and the wall behind my bed had an enormous black and white picture of New York City.

Not to mention that I have a walk-in closet and my own bathroom.

I decided to go to sleep eventually because I was pretty sure I would need it for tomorrow.

_~time skip~_

**(Fangs POV)**

Today was the day. Today was the day that Max and I had a date. And I had a quiz in history II but that doesn't matter.

I wanted to look extra nice today, so after my shower I put on my least ripped black jeans, a white t-shirt, and my leather jacket.

And to top it all off, I put on my aviators.

"Fang, honey, are you _smiling_?" My mother said with a grin on her face.

I grabbed an apple and muttered a "maybe."

"Want to tell me why your so chipper?" she inquired.

"Chipper? What is this the 1960's? And it's just my, um, friend." I asked.

"Mmm," my mom hummed knowingly, "some friend. And no it's 2011, but you are dressed like it's the 1960's. But it's a nice look on you don't worry. I'm sure she'll appreciate it." My mom smiled at me.

I just groaned at her. How did she know I did this for a girl right off the bat? Its freaky.

I drove to school in my black SUV, and parked near the brick building. Then I heard a car engine rumble and I looked over to see a blue Nissan pull into the space next to me.

Then to my surprise, I saw Max through the window and she looked back at me. I looked away quickly because I was in danger of blushing.

She stepped out of her car and leaned on the passenger side, waiting for me to get out.

Well who was I to deny her? I opened my door and hopped out of my truck, and locked it on the way out.

"I like your leather jacket." She said while smirking at me.

I gave her a genuine smile…or half smile…which is a lot for me.

Then she started laughing.

"What's so amusing Maxie dearest?"

"We're matching." She simply stated, humor dancing in her golden brown eyes.

Then I looked at her, and realized we were indeed matching. She was wearing a white V-neck, which looked _very_ good on her, and black skinny jeans with gray stars on the pockets, and a black Element jacket.

"I guess were meant to be together." I said peeking at her, making sure that wasn't to forward.

"You can only hope." She said smugly.

**(Max's POV)**

My whole day had gone smoothly, seeing as I aced two quizzes and got an A- on a test, got flirted with a ton by Fang, and I sent Lisa to the nurse.

She was in my way. Ok it was more like she was yelling at me for stealing Fang away from her, and then when she let it all out; I introduced my fist to her face. And I didn't get in trouble!

Then at the end of the day I gave Fang my address and he told me he would pick me up at 6:00, and to dress nicely, but not that fancy.

This calls for the help of Nudge.

_~time skip to 5:00~_

"ARE YOU FRIGGIN' INSANE? THAT TOP IS SO NOT RIGHT FOR THOSE JEANS." Nudge screeched at me.

"Ok, sorry I thought I was helping." I said wearily.

"Ok just pick out the whole outfit. I obviously screw thing up when I try to help." I said sadly.

Nudge looked at me, "Oh honey, don't be offended, it's just that if you wear black pants, you can't _ever_ wear a brown top."

"Oh ok. I got it. But seriously Fang's going to be here in an hour, and we still need to pick out my clothes and do my hair and make-up. So just pick out an outfit really quickly." I can't believe I was getting this worked up over Fang.

I just want to show him that I can be really pretty instead of a chubby freak.

After about three minutes Nudge popped her head out of my closet, grinning like an idiot.

"I FOUND THE PERFECT CLOTHES!" She sang in a soprano.

She showed them to me, and honestly I didn't even know I owned those articles of clothing.

My "perfect" outfit was a white V-neck tank top with blue and silver sequins going down the straps. And a high wasted ruffled skirt that was navy- black color, and deep blue flats with little one inch wedges. Surprisingly I really liked it.

Even if it showed a little too much of my chest then I liked.

I took off my shirt and Nudge screamed "OMG MAX!"

I threw my shirt off so I could see what's wrong and I was completely in panic mode, in my bra.

"Since when do you have a belly button piercing?" She asked looking at the diamond stud above my naval.

"Holy crap Nudge, you scared me. Did you have to yell? I was in panic mode, in my undergarments! And ever since I was 15." I said all in one breath. Oh no…nudge was rubbing off on me.

"It's so…so…shiny." She said distractedly.

"Jesus Nudge." I mumbled.

A few minutes later I was dressed and Nudge was putting make-up on me. While doing my hair. I have _no idea_ how she does it.

When she was done she spun me around so I was facing the mirror. I actually really liked what I saw…surprisingly.

I had thick black eyeliner and I had silver eye shadow that faded into blue, which faded into black. And my hair was volumized and in messy waves, but it all actually looked really…good. And my make-up wasn't too heavy at all. I don't know why Nudge doesn't already own her own cosmetic company.

"Nudge it looks…amazing!" I squealed. Yes I squealed…*cringe*

"Thanks! You look hot! You are one spicy tamale!" She chirped.

Then we heard a car pull up and I looked- right on time, 6:00.

Nudge jumped and yelped and I walked downstairs to meet Fang and say good-bye to my mom and I faintly heard Nudge say, "My little girls growing up so fast."

We stepped outside and Fang said "Wow Max, you look great. Like, you look amazing."

I blushed and thanked Fang, and told him that he looked really good to. Which he did.

He was wearing the same jeans as today, and a white button down shirt that showed off his biceps…really well.

He helped me into his car and we drove to our destination in a comfortable silence. When we got there I was surprised to see a French restaurant called "Belle Manger" tucked away into a small bit of woods. It was tiny and lit up with candles and dim lights to create a romantic feel.

"What does belle manger mean?" I had no clue, considering I took Spanish.

"Lovely dining." Fang replied opening my door for me.

"Very appropriate." I joked. Fang chuckled slightly but I would've missed it if I weren't watching him closely.

"Ladies first." He said while holding the door open for me.

"Thank you, sir." I retorted

We sat down in a booth right across from the window, which gave me a nice view of the many tall straight trees…and Fang.

Ugh… we haven't even finished our date and I'm already thinking about how hot he is. I needed to calm down.

"See anything you like?" Fang asked politely while skimming his menu.

"Yes." I replied bluntly. Ugh there I go again.

The waiter came by and took our drink orders, and he was being a little _too _friendly towards me.

"He seems a more interested in you then your order." Fang said curtly.

"Don't worry he's not my type. I'm more of the tall and dark type of girl." And I smiled at him.

He smiled right back at me, and it was infectious.

I couldn't help but laugh and the rest of the night we just go to know each other and he apologized for everything he did when we were in 8th grade at least 3 times.

I really liked Fang, and I do think he's changed. After we paid he drove me home and we made plans for Sunday night.

When we got home I kissed him on the cheek, and went inside.

Then something told me to go back outside and I did.

He was halfway to his car when I yelled "Wait!" and ran up to him and kissed him.

It was the most amazing kiss in the world. His lips were soft and warm and he smelled so good. Like a mix of peppermint and chocolate. No wonder Lisa kissed him every chance she got.

I pulled away and smiled at him and thanks for the dinner and everything.

"Max tonight was amazing and I'm really glad you gave me a second chance." He breathed.

Then we said goodbye and I told him I would see him Sunday.

Then I ran inside for good and bolted upstairs yelling a quick "NIGHT!" to my mom and slammed my door.

"Oh hey Max!" Nudge said while sitting on my bed reading a magazine.

I screamed my head off. She was laughing so hard she was crying and between guffaws (yes she was guffawing) she told me to shut up.

"You stayed at my house the whole time? You practically gave me a stroke!" I hoarsely yelled.

"Yuperz. So how was the date!" She asked excitedly.

I bit my lip trying to think of the right word.

"Utterly amazing." I sighed.

**Kay well…there you have it. So…review? Even though I don't deserve it? Pwease?**


	5. waffles are not that easy to make

**Hey, hey, hey! Ok so I got a grand total of…ONE WHOLE review. Yippee doo da! I really want to get reviews on this chapter, cuz it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy=] so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: do I even need to tell you guys that I am most definitely not James Patterson? Ok well fine. I'm not an old man who writes books.**

**ANYWAY…here's the story!**

"WAKE UP! THE SUN IS SHINING AND THE BIRDS ARE A SINGIN'!" Nudge all but yelled right into my ear.

"The hell Nudge? What time is it?" I asked, much to my annoyance, since I shouldn't even be conscious.

"It's…7:30! Now get your lazy butt up." She chirped.

7 freaking 30? Oh hell to the no. Much, much too early for me. I mumbled something along the lines of "Shut up and move to Canada." And closed my eyes to get back to sleep.

"Mhhmm. Kids these days." She said.

Then all of the sudden I was on the floor. For all the dip wads that wouldn't have guessed, hardwood hurts.

"Now let's go get some waffles." She sang, while skipping out of the room.

"YEAH OK. I'LL MEET YA DOWN THERE IN A MINUTE IM JUST GOING TO, YA KNOW, GO BACK TO SLEEP AND WHAT NOT." I yelled to her.

Then, once again, I was being dragged around by Nudge. I blearily opened my eyes once we finally made it down the stone stairs…so many painful,…hard stairs….

I clumped my way to the kitchen, where Nudge had gotten out a waffle maker thingy (what can I say, I'm a culinary genius.) and a bag of who knows what.

"So…waffles, eh?" I asked, hoping I could just sit this one out and eat the finished product…like every other meal.

"Don't even try. You're helping to." Nudge stated, not even looking at me. She knew my evil ways too well.

I made a noise between a "ugh" and that weird noise people make in the back of their throat that's very hard to describe. I suppose it goes something like "uchhh" if I'm correct.

Anyhoo, I grabbed the only big ass bowl I could find, and a spoon to mix the waffle batter with, while Nudge got a cup of water.

"Ok, so you put the powder and water into the same bowl, and put it between the waffle machine, which I'm not allowed near according to you, and it makes a waffle?" I said, repeating her instructions.

"Yeah, pretty much. Now let's get crack-a-lackin'!"

I poured the waffle mix into the bowl, while Nudge slowly poured in the water. Then she turned around to refill the cup, for a second batch. She told me to stir the mix until it was no longer lumpy. Or something like that. I usually tune her out.

I was about to start mixing when I dropped the spoon into the cream colored batter. It got all over my tank top, my shorts and my face. I looked up to see that a huge glob was slowly sliding down Nudges face.

She looked pissed and amused at the same time, whatever that looks like.

"Ok, Nudge think about it, waffle mix is just like the organic facials you put on. Same thing right?" I asked, trying to get out of trouble.

"Not even close, Maxie." She said with a glint of mischief in her dark brown eyes.

Uh oh.

Then, before I could say bananas, there was a huge dollop of icky, gross, moist (yes, moist) batter was on my head. I looked at Nudge, who seemed very satisfied with her work.

"You know, darling, I've been thinking. Your shirt looks kind of plain. Let's give it some texture." I said, wickedly.

"Max, were even, now put down the waffle mix." She said, while slowly backing up, putting her hands up in the "I surrender" kind of way.

"Well, considering that being even is no fun, I think I'll just do this!" I yelled while shoving the handful of gunk on _and_ in her shirt.

"NUDGE, THE THREE BOOBED WONDER." I sang.

I think I took it a little too far.

"That was a big mistake." Nudge uttered, with a shit-eating grin on her face.

It then turned into a full-fledged waffle mix fight, and I was dodging globs of muck this way and that, but then it turned into a giggle fest.

"Ok, ok. That was hilarious. But I'm hungry so let's make another batch, and use the batter for the RIGHT reasons, please." Nudge mumbled with a smile gracing her waffle covered face.

So we went through the steps of creating the mixture all over again.

"This time I'm not leaving without yooouu!" Lady Gaga blasted through Nudge's phone.

"Max it's my mom I'll just be a sec, pour the batter on the waffle maker!" Nudge said hurriedly while replying to her mom's unheard side of the conversation.

"Ok…" I said warily.

I slowly poured the mix onto the oddly shaped machine. Then it started spilling on the counter. Well this thing was way too small. How was supposed to fit the whole bowl on the machine all at once?

I turned to grab towels to clean up the mess, and I closed the top part at the same time. I think that's how it's done.

Then, while I was on a search for paper towels, I heard a buzzing sound, and then a sparking kind of noise. Oh no.

I turned, and to my horror, smoke was emerging from all sides of the appliance. Well, crap.

I got a pan that was lying on the stove, and started fanning it, not realizing there were raw eggs in the pan. You can imagine how well that went over.

"I LEAVE FOR FIVE MINUTES, AND THIS HAPPENS!" Nudge yelled to me.

I froze, and a raw egg landed on the top of my head. Well isn't that dandy?

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to, but the whole bowl of it wouldn't fit." I said quickly.

"THE WHOLE BOWL ISN'T SUPPOSED TO GO IN AT ONCE!" She yelled in a panic.

Woops…

She lifted the top of the waffle maker, and then the whole thing burst into flames.

"HOW?", "I MEAN COME ON. SERIOUSLY?" I screamed.

After Nudge got 3 cups of water and put out the fire, and there was a funny but awkward silence, she said "Do you just want to have an orange or something for breakfast instead?" while panting.

"Yeah. Citrus is good for you anyway." I replied breathily.

Then, the doorbell rang, and we both jumped.

"I GOT IT!" I yelled _very_ loudly.

"No one's home." Nudge said, with humor in her voice.

Curse you cruel, awkward fate.

I opened the door to see Fang standing there, with a bemused expression. Then I remembered the state of my appearance.

I was covered head to toe in dried waffle batter, and there was raw egg on my head. And I was wearing a dark blue bra, and a white tank top (which was practically see through anyway, plus the batter made it wet), with neon pink short shorts.

Once again, curse you cruel, cruel, awkward fate.

"Uh, you forgot your um phone in my, uh, car." He said, chuckling between his words.

"I'm sorry, but what happened?" He said, finally bursting out laughing.

"Go on. Get it all out. Keep it goin'." I said while moving my hand in a circle.

Once his laughter subsided, he handed me my phone.

"Nudge and I tried to make waffles. Then my kitchen basically caught on fire. Normal day so far." I said while smiling at him.

"It's a nice look on you." He said while looking me up and down, a grin gracing his face. His handsome face at that.

Forget about that comment, thanks.

"Yeah, yeah, skin tight shirt and basically underwear for shorts." I said sarcastically.

"Well I was talking about the batter, but that's a pretty good look to." He said, amusement written across his face.

I lightly hit him in the stomach, which was really hard. Like "I just hit my hand on granite" hard. Ah, abs. Ya gotta love em'.

"Kidding, kidding." He murmured.

"Mhhmm." Oh god, I'm turning into Nudge.

"I also came over to see if you wanted to go to a carnival tomorrow. Iggy and Nudge can go to." He asked, peaking at me shyly, like it was the first time he ever talked to me.

"Well…I don't know…I'll have to see if I have plans." I looked at my palm and "pondered" his question.

"I think I can squeeze it in." said, with a genuine smile.

"Ok, great." He beamed at me, while shoving his hands in his pockets.

Then we both automatically leaned in, when Nudge butted in.

"Hey do you think if an apple and a banana had a baby, it would be called a baple?" She said while looking closely at the two fruits she held in her hand.

"I think it would be called a banapple." Fang said, smiling at Nudge's moment ruining question.

"Hmm, I suppose that _would_ work. You're a lot funnier when you're not with the pumpkin head." Nudge noted.

"I approve." She whispered to me all too loudly.

"Good to know. I do to." I whispered back at the same volume.

"So," I started whispering, "come closer, he can't hear this."

Nudge leaned in really close, and I screamed into her left year "GO. MOVE. TO. CANADA."

Fang laughed really loudly, and while Nudge was rubbing her more than likely damaged ear, she said "Harsh, much? She gets grumpy when she doesn't eat."

He looked at me quizzically.

"Well she's not wrong." I simply stated.

Then Fangs phone rang, and he answered quickly.

"Ok, sure. Yeah. Ok. Not now. Mom. _Mom_. Ugh. Fine. Loveyouto." Fang said, mumbling the last part quickly.

"Sorry about that. I have to go pick up my little sister from the park, so see you tomorrow, Max." Fang said.

"Ok, bye. Call me before you want to leave." I said. Then I leaned in for a quick peck, which he gave me, without hesitation. Still the best kisser ever.

He gave me one last smile and waved to Nudge, then drove off.

"You guys are just so damn cute." Nude squealed. And then ran off yelling about how I needed to pick out something to wear for tomorrow.

Well, besides a small fire and Nudge interrupting Fang and I about random fruit combinations, I'd say my weekend is going pretty good for me. That is until I quickly turned around to get Nudge and fell flat on my face.

Then again, what day wouldn't be complete without me doing something extremely stupid?

**Only one thing to say…REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.** **REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. PLEASE. THANKS SO MUCH.**


End file.
